Ultimate Victory
Look alive, soldiers! It's time to roll out the hot Cross-Server game mode--'Ultimate Victory'! Mighty Generals need to fight their way across the map, demonstrating their strength and fortitude to take the city for your League. Successful completion will grant various rewards. Here are the rules: Soldiers will be separated into 2 Team—EU League(The Blue) and US League(The Red), based on the server they from. Except 2 Team bases, there are 31 cities on the map. The 31 Cities are neutral at the beginning. The ultimate goal is to occupy as many cities as possible with you allies. The Team who occupy more cities wins till last moment of the war. You might have some questions for the competition. Q: How to occupy a city? A: 1. Each city has 15 administrative buildings, including 1 City Hall, 5 Town Halls and 9 Village Halls, which are not belong to anyone at the beginning. 2. At the beginning of the war, first comers first get the building. When you challenge your ally in one building and win, you’ll get the building without Cooldown. Defeat your enemy in one building and you’ll get the Building with 10-minute Cooldown for Town Hall and Village Hall and 30-minute Cooldown for City Hall. 3. Once you occupied the City Hall, the city becomes yours. As long as one administrative building of the city belongs to your allies, you can occupy the Town Halls of the city. 4. When you have taken the enemy’s City Hall by defeating him, the City Hall will be protected for 30 mins and all the enemies in this city will be kicked out. Meanwhile, your allies can enter the city and get the other buildings. All the players who hold buildings in the protecting city cannot quit or challenge others during the protecting time. Q: What is Staging Area? ''' '''A: 1. When entering the city, you’ll get into Staging Area first. Staging Area is a place where you can watch the latest battle log of any building in the city or check the information of your enemy. But Action points will not be increased. 2. When replaced by ally, you’ll back to Staging Area. When defeated by enemy, you’ll back to your Team base for recovery which cost 10 mins. Spending war bonds can boost the recovery. Q: What is Action Point? ''' '''A: 1. Every participant has 10 Action Points at the beginning. Moving from one city to its neighboring city costs 1 Action point. One challenge costs one Action point. 2. When you are holding one administrative building, you’ll get 1 Action point every 10 minutes till your points limit reached. 3. Your Action points will be reset to 10 every day 5:00 am-server time. 'Q: What is fort? ' '''A: '''The fort is a fortified place between 2 cities. Only if the both cities are taken by one team, the fort become the part of the Team to prevent the enemy moving on the line of the 2 cities. Come and get grand prize! The battle awaits! Category:Cross-Server Category:Ultimate victory Category:League Glory Category:PvP battles